The present invention refers to an arrangement to indicate the liquid level and density in a tank.
Level meters of different kinds are already known, these are however all affected with the disadvantage that they do not take any consideration to the liquid's density or specific weight, and in many cases not either that in the tank prevailing gas or air pressure. The result of this can be that when for example a ship has filled its tanks at a relatively low temperature and is sailing to a warmer climate, the expansion space in the tanks will be filled, and if these spaces have been insufficiently calculated, the liquid will expand and flow over. The reason for wrong calculations of this kind is that the existing pressure sensitive transmitter located near the bottom of tank transmits a measurement result to the indicator that only corresponds to the pressure (the weight) of the liquid column which is stressing the transmitter. Without knowing the specific weight of the liquid one cannot calculate the level of the liquid. When furthermore the specific weight of the liquid is changed through temperature variations and the information from the deliverer regarding the specific weight of the liquid, does not always correspond to the delivered goods, making the calculation of the required degree of expansion even more complicated.